1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control cable fixing device for a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control cable fixing device for a bicycle rear derailleur, which is manually operable from the upper side of the rear derailleur.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned over the years is the rear derailleur of the bicycle.
Typically, a rear derailleur has a base member and a chain guide movably coupled to the base member via a linkage assembly. The base member is coupled to the rear triangle of the frame of the bicycle. The chain guide is configured to move the chain laterally over a plurality of rear sprockets. A spring typically biases the chain guide to an innermost or outermost position relative to the rear sprockets. A bowden-type control cable with an outer sheath and an inner wire is typically coupled to the rear derailleur and to a conventional shift control device.
The outer casing of the control cable is typically received in a recess of the base member, while the inner wire is fixedly coupled to the linkage assembly to move the chain guide against the biasing force of the spring. The inner wire is typically coupled to the outer, lower area of the linkage assembly with a cable fixing plate and a cable fixing bolt that is threadedly coupled to the linkage assembly. The cable fixing bolt is tightened with a tool such as a hexagonal wrench or screwdriver to squeeze the inner wire between the cable fixing plate and the linkage assembly. Thus, the chain guide can be moved laterally by moving the linkage assembly via the inner wire. Pulling the inner wire moves the chain guide against the biasing force of the spring, while releasing the inner wire causes the chain guide to move due to the biasing force of the spring.
While these typical rear derailleurs usually work very well, there are drawbacks with these rear derailleurs. In particular, when these typical rear derailleurs are used in extreme riding conditions such as “extreme mountain biking”, “downhill riding”, etc., debris such as brush and trees can catch the control cable and control cable fixing mechanism. This can adversely affect shifting performance in some situations. Additionally, it can be difficult to fix the inner wire to the linkage assembly with a hexagonal wrench or screwdriver due to the location of the cable fixing bolt relative to the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a bicycle component with an improved bicycle control cable fixing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.